1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting element provided with a semiconductor laminated body which has an n-type layer, a light emitting layer and a p-type layer in this order from a lower side.
2. Related Art
As this type of semiconductor light emitting element, a conventional blue light-emitting device has been proposed in which an n-type GaN layer and an i-type GaN layer are sequentially laminated on a sapphire substrate and an electrode on the n-type GaN layer is surrounded by an electrode on the i-type GaN layer (e.g., see JP-U 4-103666). In addition, a light emitting diode has been also proposed in which an n-type cladding layer formed of InGaAlP, an active layer formed of InGaAlP and a p-type cladding layer formed of InGaAlP are sequentially laminated on a GaAs substrate and an n-side electrode formed of AuGe/Au on the n-type InGaAlP layer is surrounded by a p-side electrode formed of AuZn/Au on the p-type InGaAlP layer (e.g., see JP-A 7-254732).
However, in the semiconductor light emitting elements described in JP-U 4-103666 and JP-A 7-254732, since the electrode on the i-type GaN layer or on the p-type cladding layer is formed of metal, there is a problem that light extraction efficiency is not good due to light blocking action by the electrode.